20 Different Ways To Rise With The Music
by The Whisper of Wings
Summary: This is a series of oneshots concerning characters of the 39 Clues, written in stanza form, with 4 lines per stanza, as a way of telling each story. Related to music. Multi-Chapter.
1. Broken Chords

**Title: **20 Different Ways To Rise With The Music

**Character(s): **All

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Varied; All  
Summary: **This is a series of oneshots concerning characters of the 39 Clues, written in stanza form, with 4 lines per stanza, as a way of telling each story. Characters will be randomly picked and are not in any specific order. Title is not definitive; I would welcome suggestions, as long as the title begins with "20 Different Ways…"

As of the moment, I am planning on having 20 Chapters, but this may or may not change according to reader feedback. And if you can guess which character corresponds to the chapter, I will review your story.

Multi-Chapter.**  
Chapter: **1/20

~ The First Movement: Broken Chords ~

* * *

The instrument screams

its first lament:

Of diamond tears

and crystalline fears.

His mind is torn -

A wreck, a mess,

Left devastated

by the instrument's lament.

How to pick up the pieces

Of a long gone song

Of a missing string

Of a voice that used to sing?

The music soars

A shining star

That falls and breaks

Crashing down to the earth.

He hates this, he does,

for there is nothing left

But a discordant harmony

and the pieces he can see.

No beauty stays

but awful music,

His poor, poor child –

An art now lost.

It is the final,

imperfect note

That stands still in air

vanishes without a care.

Still it lingers,

this caged feeling

the music will

forever trap him with.

Now he takes

silver that glints

Round his neck

and lays it down.

Silver thrown away –

a last goodbye

Then he turns

to leave it all behind.


	2. Waltz of the Rose

**Title: **20 Different Ways To Rise With The Music

**Character(s): **All

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Varied; All  
Summary: **This is a series of oneshots concerning characters of the 39 Clues, written in stanza form, with 4 lines per stanza, as a way of telling each story. Characters will be randomly picked and are not in any specific order.

Multi-Chapter.

_The previous character was Jonah. The line "His poor, poor child" means Jonah's own brand of music. It's wonderful how you can manipulate certain words to mean different things. _

_For the first one who reviewed with the correct answer (well, half of a correct answer, anyway), I'll be doing a review exchange. _

**Chapter: **2/20

~ The Second Movement: Waltz of the Rose ~

And so it begins,

The elegant dance

As ladies all sway

And gentlemen obey.

She sits alone,

Above them all,

With proud eyes

And timeless grace.

But years pass by

And she will soon fade:

Lights out, all dim

A silent requiem.

She hears a single,

Solitary voice

Threading through music,

And becomes one with dance.

They spin away,

A whirl of bright dress

Such vibrancy of life

That slips through her hands.

Time is not forgiving;

That much she knows.

It will take, without conscience,

All she holds dear.

She does not regret,

But she will wonder;

She does not hate

This accursed fate.

But it is done!

Oh, steal her now

From the clutches of this

Encroaching pain.

And so the rose grows,

Outshines them all

With shield of thorns

Blessed, unsurpassed.

Rose petals

Lose their life –

The dancers are gone

And the waltz ends.


	3. Vibrato

**Title:** 20 Different Ways To Rise With The Music

**Character(s): **All

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Varied; All****  
****Summary:** This is a series of oneshots concerning characters of the 39 Clues, written in stanza form, with 4 lines per stanza, as a way of telling each story. Characters will be randomly picked and are not in any specific order.

_ The previous chapter's answer is Grace. Let me tell you now that the title of each chapter does not necessarily reflect on the person - it only sets the mood for each piece. I even dropped you a hint in the fourth line of the second stanza: "And timeless__grace.__" But one can be easily misled, no? Anyway, I believe Klbooks got this one right._

_ Special thanks to Joelle8, my wonderful beta, who was sadly overlooked for her work in the last chapter because this author was insensitive enough to insert that one line. I won't forget you this time, Joelle8._

Multi-Chapter.

Chapter: 3/20

~ The Third Movement: Vibrato~

See the joy

In the curve of his lips;

See the sunshine

In his bright eyes.

The happiness that comes

From somewhere within

Is never lacking

And comes without warning.

If only you know

Where it hides,

If only you see

All the things you can be.

But regret has been far

From his calm mind,

And now he will take

What he has been given.

So yes, it is hard

To keep smiling through it all,

To withstand such risks

Even if he will fall.

When the rain comes,

It will wash him away.

When the wind blows,

His heartbeat slows.

Still he smiles,

Persistent as day,

When sun will still rise

Even after night's reign.

And he reaps all,

All he has sown –

He knows every moment,

Knows every pain.

Vibrato,

Wonderful piece:

A balm to his heart,

Now true music does start.

Vibrato,

Keep playing mind's keys:

Help him hold on

Help him move on.


	4. For the Lost Souls

**Title:**20 Different Ways To Rise With The Music

**Character(s):**All

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Varied; All  
Summary:**This is a series of oneshots concerning characters of the 39 Clues, written in stanza form, with 4 lines per stanza, as a way of telling each story. Characters will be randomly picked and are not in any specific order.

Multi-Chapter.

_The previous chapter was Dan. I'm not sure if anyone got it; I'll be going around to check, because so many reviews have been coming in lately. Thank you so much for the support._

**Chapter:**4/20

~ The Fourth Movement: For the Lost Souls ~

She remembers

with eyes of clarity

Memories like

shifting sands of time.

Maybe she is used

to the way they still hurt

and how her heart aches

**with** each little flash.

Honesty is not

her strongest point;

it never has been,

and never will be.

But for once she wants

to tell the whole truth;

Condemn the wicked

like the heroes of old.

She wants to let go

of the past that haunts

like her shadow's

ever faithful companion.

Discredit them!

Show them what it's like

to lie on the ground, broken

to lie there in the cold.

She has wandered,

far and near

Perhaps to escape

and run away.

But she knows this much:

the opportunity will come

to take what was once hers

to taste sweet revenge.

Yet, through the years

the flavors lack luster

They become nothing

but worthless gems.

And now, she looks

at her first, her last sight

of the beautiful stars

and mourns the lost souls.


End file.
